The First Kiss Lasts Forever
by writersiouxchef
Summary: Edward has landed a date with Rosalie Hale, the hottest chick in school. Bella is his best friend, but she's always wanted more. Sometimes our destiny isn't always what it seems. A Twilight/Some Kind of Wonderful crossover


**The First Kiss Lasts Forever**

a Some Kind of Wonderful/Twilight crossover

by: siouxchef

written for Kassiah for the

Support Stacie Auction

A/N: Thank you to Ms. Kassiah for bidding on me in the Support Stacie auction. This is the first of three chapters. If you have not seen Some Kind of Wonderful, run out right now and get it. It is the most underrated of the John Hughes teen films, but the best one in my opinion.

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. All original parts belong to me. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Kiss**_

"So are you ready for your 'big date'?"

Bella was sitting on the workbench in the repair garage where Edward worked, watching him do an oil change on a customer's car. She couldn't remember how many times she had sat there in the past, but enough so that there should be a permanent mark from her ass on the table top. She was twirling a drumstick around in one of her hands and leaning her weight back on the other. Her long brown hair was plaited into two braids, and she was swinging her jean-clad legs back and forth in a rhythm from her brain, drumming on top of the table with the drumsticks she carried everywhere she went.

"I don't know, I guess so," he shrugged, putting down the ratchet and unscrewing the oil pan plug. A steady stream of motor oil rushed into the waiting pan as he wiped his hands on his blue coveralls. "As ready as I'll ever be I suppose." Edward didn't look up from his work as he answered. Bella was such a permanent fixture in his life, in his work space, that he always knew exactly where she was. It was unnecessary to look for her; he could feel her.

Edward remembered when he first met Bella. They were six years old, and Bella had fallen off of her bike in front of his house, shredding her pants and skinning both knees. Edward had been outside drawing on the driveway with chalk, and he had run over to help her. Bella showed him her bleeding and scraped up knees; Edward had shown her his drawing of a dinosaur. Bella stayed for lunch, and they had spent nearly every day since then in each other's company.

"What do you mean you guess so? You spend months, hell YEARS of your life trying to hook up with this girl, only to not plan out your date once you land it? How the hell did you even pull this off?" Bella tone was biting and sarcastic. She wasn't pleased that Edward, _her_ Edward, was going out on a date with the hottest piece of ass in school: Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie Hale was walking, talking, living, breathing sex. She was the untouchable, the unattainable, for the regular people. Boys wanted her, and the girls wanted to be her. She ran with the rich kids, but she lived in the middle class section of town where Edward and Bella lived. She had been dating Royce King for the past two semesters. Royce, as everyone knew, was a cheating bastard. It all came to a head one night in front of the mall. Edward and Bella were sitting on the fountain sharing an Icee and discussing whether music could really be considered "art". Rosalie and her crowd were out in front of the movie theater across the courtyard. Rosalie caught Royce with his hands all over some chick's ass, and they got into a fight. Edward, momentarily possessed by some demon, intercepted Rosalie as she was storming away from Royce, asked her out, and she said yes.

_She said yes._

Bella's heart had shattered into a thousand pieces that night.

Naturally she covered it up with her sarcasm and wit, but inside she was screaming in defeat. Her love for Edward had started the day he showed her his dinosaur chalk drawing and made her a peanut butter and banana sandwich, and had continued to swell in size and depth as they grew up. It was also something she never let him see. She was terrified of losing the one thing that mattered to her. Well, the only other thing that mattered to her besides her drums. The loss of her parents when she was so young made her afraid to lose anything else. She was too scared to put herself out there, so she kept it all inside, waiting for the day he would realize that she was made for him and sweep her away from her garage bedroom and non-existent family. She waited for him to marry her and set up their life in Seattle, where she would teach music and he would teach art in a school they founded together.

She waited too long.

Edward sighed. This was the tenth time they'd had this conversation in the last two days. "I just asked her out B, and she said yes."

Bella snorted. "She must have just come out of a coma and forgotten the hot piece of man meat she's currently dating." Edward shot her a withering look, and Bella backed off a bit on her acid tone. "Seriously E, what are you planning to do?"

Edward wiped his hands roughly on a shop towel, fighting his frustration. "I'm planning to play it by ear."

This isn't elementary school," Bella shot back. "You can't take her to the school dance and then expect her to be your girlfriend and let you feel up the goodies."

"Do you have to be so crass, B?" Edward couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"Hey, to know me is to love me, E." Bella flashed him a dimpled smile.

Edward smiled back and then sighed heavily. "I don't want to write some agenda for this date, Bella. I want things to come naturally. I want her to be impressed with ME, not with my methods of entertainment."

Bella knew in her heart that if Rosalie would just let Edward in, he would win her over. The thought terrified her and ignited her resolve.

"This is Rosalie-fucking-Hale we're talking about," she scoffed. "The girl was a C cup in the fifth grade for Christ's sake. She runs with the rich and the famous, you need to step up your game if you want to make it into the gates of heaven."

"What if I don't want to make it into..." Edward stopped, not sure if he really heard her correctly. "Wait, what?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, Edward. She's not an amateur, and she's not interested in dating amateurs either. Royce looks like he shaves three times a day and could crush you with one hand. What the hell are you going to do if she expects you to deliver the goods? Tell her you want to wait for marriage?"

Edward shook his head. "Deliver the goods?"

"You know, present the package?"

"Jesus, Bella."

"Go down to Alphabet Street?"

Edward covered his face with his hands. "This isn't happening."

Bella licked her lips. "I mean, have you ever even kissed a girl before, E?"

"Ah....no. But that shouldn't matter..."

"Of COURSE it matters, Edward." She threw up her hands. "Jesus! You're just jumping into this with no practice and no game plan? You might as well start planning your social funeral."

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to practice something like that?" Edward was incredulous, and now doubting himself.

"Easy," Bella said, flipping a drumstick around with her nimble fingers. "Pick up some scag and drive up to the top of the foothills. Park the car, make the windows steamy, then take her home. Rinse, repeat."

Edward frowned at her suggestion and shook his head. "I'm not like that, B, you know that."

Bella tugged on her braids, thinking. "Well, you know..." she trailed off, chewing her lip. She shook her head, dispelling the thought. "Forget it."

Edward perked up. "Forget what?"

"Nothing," she said. "Never mind. Pretend I never said anything."

"No way, B." Edward shook his head, flipping the ratchet around in his hand. "What were you going to say?"

"It's just...." She fidgeted, twisting her fingers together in her lap. "You trust me, right?"

"Of course," he replied.

"I mean it, Edward."

Edward was struck by the earnest tone of her voice. "Yes Bella, I trust you," he replied, injecting as much sincerity and conviction he could in his response.

"OK," she sighed. "Come over here then."

Edward put down his tools and wiped his hands on the shop towel. He came out from underneath the car and made his way over to where Bella was sitting, still fidgeting and pulling on her long mahogany braids.

"You nervous about something, B?" Edward's palms were starting to sweat, and he wasn't sure why.

Bella scoffed. "Of course not! Come closer."

He hesitated. "What's all this about?"

"We're gonna practice, jackass," Bella responded smartly.

Edward was still a little confused. "Practice what?"

Bella looked at him incredulously. "The piano. What the hell do you think we're going to practice, moron?"

Finally, he got it. He got it, but he couldn't believe it. "Wait, here? Right now?"

Bella shrugged and tossed her braids behind her shoulders. "Why not? The station is closed, it's not like anyone is going to interrupt us. Unless you'd like to go to your house..." she challenged.

Edward thought of his sister breaking into his room during "practice", of his father pestering him about colleges he didn't want to attend. It was an easy decision.

"Here's fine."

Bella smirked triumphantly. "That's what I thought you'd say." She wriggled a bit, scooting closer to the edge of the table and sitting up straight. "OK, we're going to start small. A kiss." _Kissing Edward_. Her mouth watered slightly at the thought. She wondered if he would taste as good as he always smelled.

"Well, that sounds easy enough." Edward shrugged, sighing lightly.

"Sounds easy, sure," Bella agreed, nodding. "There are quite a few elements that could go wrong though, so let's take it step by step."

Edward nodded. "OK." He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

"Can't kiss you from across the room."

"Oh. Right." Edward crossed over to the workbench and stood in front of Bella, nervously scratching his head and shifting his weight from his right foot to his left foot.

"OK," he huffed. "Now what?"

Bella smiled. She could tell he was uncomfortable. "First of all, relax. I'm not going to bite you." Edward made an effort not to be so stiff. "Second of all," Bella continued, hesitantly. "if I were HER sitting here, what would you WANT to do?"

Edward thought for a moment before answering. "I'd want to slide my hands up the tops of your thighs and wrap them around your hips."

Bella's breathing halted for a fraction of a second before she regained composure.

"OK, do it," she said, lifting her chin in silent challenge.

Edward hesitated at first, taking a small step toward Bella.

"You know, I don't have to do this for you..." she snapped. She was dying in anticipation of feeling his hands on her.

"Nononono, OK, I'm sorry," Edward said, raking his hands through his hair.

Edward closed the distance between them and placed both of his palms on the tops of Bella's thighs. When his hands touched her legs, he felt something inside him lurch. For some reason, it felt like Bella's legs were exactly where his hands were supposed to be, and he wondered why they had never been before. He wrapped his fingers around the outside of her thighs and slowly slid his hands up and around her hips.

Bella's heart was thundering in her chest and she was trying desperately to control her breathing. She didn't want to give herself away. Years of longing and unrequited love were churning within her and threatening to break through the surface of her calm exterior.

"Nice move, E," she spoke softly.

"Thanks," he said. He couldn't tear his eyes away from where his hands were touching her. "Now what?"

Bella ran her hands up Edward's arms, underneath his wrist to his elbows and cupped her hands around them, tugging him forward slightly. He was now standing between her legs. She slid closer to the edge of the table, the insides of her thighs now barely skimming the outsides of Edward's hips.

Bella's fingers had raised gooseflesh on Edward's arms. She was dragging her thumbs back and forth on the outside of his elbows, her fingers caressing the soft inner flesh of his arm. It was igniting something inside of him that he couldn't quite explain.

"Look at me, Edward."

Edward met Bella's eyes, and felt warmth penetrate his body. His stomach jolted in pleasure. He saw, for a split second, a deep chasm of desire open within her. It was a glimpse of something he had seen when she looked at him sometimes. He had never understood what it was before, but it all became very clear in that moment. It settled the nagging feeling about Bella that was always in the back of his mind.

"Kiss me."

Edward leaned forward, closing his eyes and touching his lips to hers tentatively.

He felt his whole body paralyze and his mind go utterly blank. The butterflies that were flitting around in his stomach abruptly stilled. His breathing stopped, and he felt Bella freeze and her breathing catch as well. He began to feel something blooming deep within him, and a great spreading of joy throughout his whole body. Edward tightened his grip on Bella's hips and felt her gasp against his mouth.

Edward pressed closer to her, capturing her lips with more force this time. Bella tightened her grip on his arms and then slid her hands up and around his neck, pulling him into her. Edward's tongue tentatively touched hers, tearing an involuntary groan from her throat. She slid her legs up and hooked them across his hips, digging her heels into his backside. If this was going to be the only time she could kiss him, she was going to make the most of it.

Bella threw herself into the kiss for all she was worth. She dipped her tongue back into Edward's mouth, tasting the cool, tart, fruit-like flavor that was uniquely him. She latched one hand into the back of his hair and the other onto his collar, gripping and pulling with the force and intensity of her consuming lust. She smelled the motor oil and pine trees scent that always clung to him and it excited her more. Clutching harder onto the collar of his coveralls, she felt the seam pop and tear.

Edward's heart was racing, and all the blood seemed to have rushed to other parts of his body. Parts that were telling him to climb on top of Bella and do unspeakable things to her on the work bench. He slid his hands down and under her ass, running them along her legs to her knees. He was kissing her with wild abandon now; growling and nibbling at her bottom lip and then darting his tongue into her mouth. Bella was matching his intensity, grunting and sighing and clutching at his hair and clothing like he was her lifeline. Edward grasped underneath both of her knees and yanked her forward, causing a brief yet delicious friction in ALL the right places. Bella made the most blatanly erotic sound he had ever heard; he wanted to do something so she'd make it again.

As he stepped up on the bottom shelf of the workbench and started to tower over her, she abruptly broke away from his mouth and put both hands on his chest, shoving him away.

"What?" he asked, a little breathless. "What's wrong, B?"

"Practice is over," she said. "You're good to go, E."

"...What?" Edward was still reeling and not quite sure what was going on.

"Kissing practice. Is over. Done. Finito." Bella kept her eyes on the floor while she tugged and straightened her clothing.

Edward felt strange. Bella was acting strange, and she wasn't looking at him. "B, why won't you look at me?"

She finally met his eyes. "I am looking at you." There was a vulnerability there that Edward had never seen before.

"Your face is red. Are you...blushing?" Edward was shocked. Bella never blushed.

Bella scoffed, a harsh bark of a sound. "Right, the day I blush." Her face flushed all the way up to her ears.

He needed to bridge the gap that had sprung up between them. He needed to talk to her about what he was feeling, see if she was feeling it too. "Bella, that was...."

She cut him off. "Yeah, it was." Bella sighed softly. "She won't be able to resist you, E. You've got it in the pocket."

She turned and grabbed her drumsticks and started walking very quickly toward the door.

"B, wait." He caught up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, trying to turn her around. She resisted, but waited for him to speak. Edward was a bit confused and didn't really know how to verbalize what he was feeling at the moment. "I, uh...that was amazing. Thank you." The words felt small and insignificant to describe the turmoil in his heart.

Bella's eyes were glassy with unshed tears. She turned her head slightly toward him but kept her hand on the door handle.

"Anytime, Edward." Bella's voice was soft with emotion. She immediately whipped her head forward, her hard exterior flying up like a shield around her. "Enjoy your _date_."

Before Edward could respond, she was out the door, jumping into her blue mini and speeding down the street away from him. He stood still for a few minutes, trying to sort out his mind and his feelings before giving up and returning to his work.


End file.
